dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Movie 12
, known in America 'Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, and also known as ''Super Guy in the Galaxy''', is the twelfth overall ''Dragon Ball film, and the ninth film to be released under the brand Dragon Ball Z. It was originally released in Japan on July 10, 1993 at the Toei Anime Fair. Plot Bōjakku is the main villain of the movie. His goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to Kaiō of the North, he was sealed by all four Kais in a star, but when Son Gokū teleported the devolved, ready to self-destruct Cell to Kaiō of the North's planet, killing him, the seal has broken, allowing Bōjakku to reap destruction upon the Earth. The movie starts with a big martial arts tournament in which 200 elite fighters will compete, including Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Trunks, and Kuririn. The winner will get to face the famous champion "Mr. Hercule" (also known as "Mr. Satan" in the Japanese version). Son Gokū is shown in Afterworld, watching the tournament with Kaiō of the North. The first round consists of 8 contests - 25 fighters are put on each fighting "stage", and the last one standing on each stage will advance to the semi-finals. Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Kuririn, and Future Trunks are among the 8 who advance. As the advancing fighters' names are announced, Mr. Hercule is shown getting increasingly nervous, as he is aware of the prowess of these fighters. He begins looking for a way to back out of the fighting, eventually claiming to have a "stomach ache". In the meantime, the semis pit Tenshinhan against Future Trunks and Kuririn against Piccolo. Future Trunks beats Tenshinhan. Piccolo is disgusted by the lack of a challenge in this supposedly "elite" contest and forfeits against Kuririn. Son Gohan, Kuririn, and Future Trunks are among the 4 who advance to the finals, in which each of them will compete against a fighter from elsewhere in the galaxy. However, as the alien fighters are revealed, the fight promoter realizes that these are not the fighters that he had recruited for the contest. Everyone soon begins to realize that there is something wrong as Future Trunks is challenged by Kogu, Kuririn faces Zangya, and Son Gohan confronts Bujin. During this time, Mr. Hercule is in the rest room, thinking about how he got himself in this mess, but after looking at his belt he realizes that the people need him and, in an uncharacteristically brave mood he goes out and gets slammed into a space pod and sent to the fighting. During his fight against Kogu, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, shatters Kogu's sword, and shoves his fist right through Kogu's abdomen, thus killing him. As he turns to leave, he is struck down in one blow by an unknown foe. Far away, Vegeta feels this power and knows something is wrong. Son Gohan continues his fight with Bujin until he is led out to where Kuririn and Trunks are. After inspecting his fallen friend, Bōjakku introduces himself and tells Son Gohan his plans to rule the universe as his revenge. Yamcha and Tenshinhan turn up to fight but are defeated by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. Seeing his friends fallen, Son Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and fights Bōjakku's henchmen while Bōjakku watches on in amusement. Son Gohan is beaten down and Bōjakku powers up an attack to finish him off, although it is deflected by Piccolo, who has come to Son Gohan's aid. Trunks comes back into action and they both challenge Bōjakku. After a period of fighting Trunks's sword appears; Trunks catches it as Vegeta enters the fight and transforms into a Super Saiyan, quickly setting on Bōjakku. During this, Trunks thinks that Vegeta would only ever fight when it meant him surpassing Son Gokū's strength, and Trunks realizes that Vegeta has truly changed. While Vegeta fights Bōjakku, the rest fight against his surviving henchmen. During his fight against Vegeta, Bōjakku beats Vegeta down and transforms. Son Gohan rushes to Piccolo's aid, but Piccolo tells him to not worry about him and fight Bōjakku. Bōjakku challenges Son Gohan to a fight and beats him thanks to the aid of Bido and Zangya's Untrapped ropes, which drains Son Gohan's energy away, but Son Gohan is freed when Mr. Hercule's incoming pod distracts them all. Annoyed at this, Bōjakku powers up an attack and blasts Mr. Hercule's pod, causing him to fall to the ground. Trying to save him, Son Gohan is struck down by Bōjakku's henchmen. On Snake Way with Kaiō of the North, Son Gokū can't watch any more and, using his Instant Transmission, teleports himself to the fight and punches Bōjakku before he can finish Son Gohan off. Surprised, Bōjakku falls to the ground. After a few words of advice, Son Gokū places his son on the ground safely and disappears. Son Gohan, taking in his father's words, gets back and turns to Bōjakku with fire in his eyes. Son Gohan angers and transform into Super Saiyan 2, turning the table against Bōjakku and his crew. Son Gohan beats Bido and Bujin each in one-hit, breaking them both in half, and Zangya is killed when Bōjakku uses her as a shield from Son Gohan. The angry young Saiyan then slams his fist into Bōjakku's stomach, blowing a hole in his stomach and out through his back. As a last resort, Bōjakku powers up his Galactic Buster and Son Gohan prepares a Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Bōjakku is killed. Son Gohan, exhausted, falls backwards laughing as Son Gokū praises him from Afterworld, and Kaiō of the North jokes that Son Gokū broke the rules of going back to Earth while dead. After the events, everyone is in hospital watching the news that Mr. Satan is a "true hero" who defeated the alien intruders; this results in several jokes as they laugh. As in Super Android 13!, the movie closes with Piccolo and Vegeta on the roof, arms folded and backs turned to each other, isolating themselves from the celebration. During the closing credits, "Ginga o Koete Raijingu High" plays with some pictures showing any of the Dragon Ball Z characters doing something being displayed on the left. Finally, this graph is surrounded as though in a frame by several of the main characters, including Kuririn, Trunks, Rōshi, and Yamcha, all dressed in different colored suits, similar to the Toriyama drawn picture before. Music Original Score Reception Trivia * This movie takes place in an alternate dimension,Akira Toriyama Super Interview several months after Cell's defeat in the Cell Games.Daizenshuu 6 References Navigation